You're gonna miss me when I'm gone
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: (Taking place after 3D) With Riku as the new keyblade master, he begins to try and decode the mysteries between the Worlds, the Dream worlds, and his own piece of mind with Sora standing beside him the whole way. (RikuxSora maybe...ok yeah) Rated T for language
1. Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

One

* * *

Riku sat in his classroom, staring out the window. He had obtained the title of Keyblade Master a few months ago after having the Mark of Mastery Exam with Sora. Ever since then, the silverette hasn't had any time to himself between his school work and constant research on the origin of the Organization. He has been up almost every night or the past month trying to find some kind of connection. And within that research, was more research about the dream world he and Sora were in for the exam. Since that existed, Riku had been trying to make sense of the idea of using the dream world as a prison. But as usual his research wasn't getting too far. Running a hand through his short silver locks, a sigh escaped his lips.  
"Any luck last night?"  
Riku's green eyes shifted to his right where a red headed teen was side glancing at him from behind his textbook.  
"Nothing this time either...this is starting to become a pain, Axel..."  
The red head clicked his teeth and retorted with the fact that his name was "Lea" and he should "get it memorized". Riku rolled his eyes. He would always see the former nobody as Axel, since that's the name that was drilled into his head.  
"Listen, I keep offering you my help, but you keep shooting me down." Axel hissed from his desk.  
"That's because I want to do this myself. As a keyblade master, I have to figure things out on my own-"  
"And look how far you've gotten."  
Riku grunted and turned away from the redhead. He didn't want to hear him talk. The information Axel had wasn't good enough. Xehanort had kept something from almost all the members of the Organization. Riku had no idea what it was. His plans were already cracked a bit back when it was Riku's turn to save Sora. But ever since then, the new master has had dreams of Roxas and another boy who looked exactly like Roxas, only he had a different heart. And the other boy seemed to have gone. Like his heart was forever asleep.  
"But how do I figure that out?!" Riku exclaimed to himself as he clutched his head.  
"Is there a problem, Riku?"  
The silverette looked up. The whole class was looking at him in confusion. His teacher approached his desk and asked him if he needed to step out. Riku shook his head and apologized. He hasn't been sleeping very well for the past month.  
"Then you should sleep. Are you sure you do not need to step out?" His teacher put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dude, you look like crap. Maybe you should take teacher's advice and go home." Axel chirped from his desk.  
Riku glared at Axel. But he knew he was right. The young keyblade master nodded at his teacher, who smiled and wrote him a note to give to his father when he got home that he was excused from school the rest of the day.  
"I can't believe I just did that." Riku mumbled to himself as he went to his locker to change his shoes and grab his bag.  
The silverette continued to mumble to himself mindlessly on his way home. He really needed some sleep. But he still had many things to do. Slowly walking home, the keyblade master stopped by a small coffee shop. He nodded to the waitress that normally served him. A small sigh of relief washed over him. He sat himself on a bar stool near the cake display and waited for his coffee. The young woman placed the mug in front of him with a piece of chocolate cake.  
"Riku dear, what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be in school with Sora?" The waitress asked.  
Riku shook his head. He told her about not being able to sleep, going to school completely drained, and practically living on coffee and sugar.  
"I see, so your teacher cut you a break. Well you are the top student of your class so that was nice. Too bad, I was going to ask you to tutor Sora today after school." She pulled out her phone.  
"I am sorry then. But after my little burst during class I don't think I could even think straight while looking at a text book and your son's school work..." Riku took a sip of his coffee.  
The silverette smiled as the woman as she patted his head. Sora's mom was a hard worker. She owned this little cafe that Riku, Sora, and Kairi have been going to that cafe ever since they were little for treats. The woman looked up from her phone.  
"Riku. Not to be a brood, but where have you been the past summer?"  
Riku looked up. He told his best friend's mom that his dad took Sora and himself on a camping trip to another chained island off the mainland where the resorts were. Riku hated lying to her since she was so nice and like a mother to him, but he had to keep the other worlds a secret .  
Plus Yen Sid won't have my head for it...he though as he took a bite out of his cake.  
"Speaking of your father, how are things at home?"  
"Usual stuff, never home, house is empty when I get out if school. And when he is home he's normally sleeping or in his office." Riku replied flatly at the mention of his father.  
Sora's mom sighed. She told him that his father was a hard working man and was trying to keep the money flowing so Riku could have whatever his wanted. The silverette shrugged. His father works for Kairi's father. So it was always business, Riku couldn't remember the last time he actually sat down in the same room a his father for more than ten minutes.  
"He's not the only one who's been busy with politics..."  
"What was that, dear?"  
"...nothing. I think I'll head home now. Thank you for the coffee and cake." Riku stood and reached for his wallet when the waitress stopped him.  
"Riku, you're like a second son to me. So, put that away and head home. You need rest; you've got purple bags under your eyes."  
Riku thanked her before turning to the door. Sora's mom called out that she'd stop by his house later to give him some dinner with Sora. Waving, the silverette walked out of the cafe and headed down the street. He walked towards the shore where he would follow a stone path to his large house.  
Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door and took off his shoes. If it weren't for the windows the house would have been completely dark. Turning on the lights, Riku popped his head into the kitchen where he saw that the back door was open. Walking toward it, he saw the house maid tending to the garden. Riku called out to her that he was home before turning back into the dark house and trekking upstairs to his room. Placing his bag on his desk, Riku perched himself onto his bed and sighed. How was he going to fall asleep if he had so much in his mind? Staring at the ceiling, he reached his hand up and stated at it. What did he have to do? More research, school work, and he had to train.  
"Ugh this is annoying..." Riku hissed at his hand.  
Closing his eyes, he decided that he might as well should try to get some sleep. He had to go to school tomorrow and he could use the nap to rid of those bags that Sora's mom was talking about. Breathing deeply, the teen felt his body sink into the cushions of his bed and his heart rate slow down. Maybe he could actually get some sleep.

* * *

A soft knock on the door caused Riku to look up from his book. Glancing at the clock he realized that it was about dinner time. Granting access to whoever was at the door, the silverette's eyes when back to his book.  
"Master Riku, Sora's mother arrived with some food." The maid said standing at his doorway.  
"Alright, I'll be right down." Riku closed the book and carried it downstairs with him.  
Sora's mother was smiling at him as he approached the dinning room. The maid had fetched him a plate and some water before heading off to do laundry.  
"You look well rested," Sora's mother stated as he served himself.  
"I'm happy is listened to my teacher and Ax-Lea...in coming home to sleep. I needed that." Riku opened his book as he ate and tried to find the sentence he left off at.  
"What's that you're reading? It looks like a college text book."  
"It is actually." Riku lifted the book to show Sora's mom the cover.  
The book was titled "the theory of dreams". There were many tales and theories about dreams and the mind. But it was the old tales that interested Riku. They all talked about this one world that was like a parallel universe, but when a person was in it, it would be him alone and his memories created this world that he could manipulate to his own pleasure. He was really trying to figure out how it all connected to Castle Oblivion and the dream world he was put into a few months ago. He was having trouble with making a connection of what Xehanort was trying to do. With every heart there was a heartless; with every dream there is a dreamer. With every Nobody there is a Somebody. So why was this so difficult?!  
"Riku, honey. You're making a face."  
Riku blinked and his face relaxed. That's was one thing he inherited from his dad; Whenever he became deep in thought, his brows will go down and his lips would purse into a thin line. Putting the book aside, the teens finished his food and drank his water.  
"So, I'm shocked Sora didn't tag along." Riku said.  
Sora's mom shrugged. Her son wanted to, but she put him to work with house chores while she was cooking. Riku chuckled. Sora hated doing house work, but he didn't argue with his mom so he did it anyway.  
"I'm going to see him tomorrow anyway." The silverette sighed.  
"Even after all these years he's so excited to see you."  
Riku smiled a bit. If only Sora's mom knew all they've been through maybe then she'd understand why. But he still had to keep that secret, even if it killed him a little inside.  
"Ah, so I see that we have a guest."  
Riku and Sora's mom turned to the voice. There stood Riku's father dressed in a black suit, with files in his hands.  
"Hello there, Daisuke!"  
"Nice to see you, Aoi."  
Riku continued to sip his water and looked down at his book. Sora's mother glanced over at the teen and asked if he was going to greet his father.  
"Father." Riku addressed before turning back to his book.  
"Always studying. That's my boy." Daisuke placed the files next to Riku before heading into the living room with his cell phone in his hands. The maid emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea and brought it to the politician.  
"Riku, why did you come home so early?" The teen's father asked.  
Riku repeated the story that he told to Sora's mother to his father. Daisuke hmm'ed as he listen to Riku.  
"Very well, seeing as though you have slept the whole day you seem to be fit for classes tomorrow."  
"Yes." Riku replied dryly.  
"Aoi, thank you for bringing my son dinner and going through all the trouble of coming here." Riku's father called from the living room.  
"Oh it's not problem!" Sora's mom replied back with a smile.  
"If that's all I'll be heading to my room now." Riku announced grabbing his book and standing.  
Aoi stood as well and kissed Riku's forehead before saying goodnight and walking towards the door. Riku followed her out and wished her goodnight. Walking back into the house, he heard his father on the phone and just continued to walk upstairs to his room.


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**two**

* * *

"Riku! What happen yesterday?"  
Riku looked up from his college text book from yesterday. His brunette best friend was standing over him pouting. Rolling his eyes, the keyblade master went back to his book as Sora sat himself on the opposite side of the lunch table. Riku had sat himself in his usual corner and was waiting as Axel (Lea) went to go get his food.  
"My mom said you went home early yesterday, are you alright?"  
"Hmm..." Riku hummed as he nodded his head.  
"I mean I tried to come over to see what was up but I got stuck with chores and mom went over in-"  
"Sora. I know. Please relax,I'm trying to do research." Riku glared at him.  
Sora was taken aback. Looking over the table at the book, he sighed in aggravation and scratched the back of his head. He knew Riku was trying to work things out, but he wished he'd give it a rest already. It's been, like forever! And almost every week the silverette has a new book about dreams and mental stuff.  
"You coming over today at least?" The brunette asked after a moment of silence.  
"Yeah I am. You need tutoring according to your mother." He said flatly.  
Sora tsked and began to eat his food. He watched the concentration on Riku's face shifted from his normal emotionless face to strained. Sora wondered why his best friend was putting so much effort into this. Riku was hard working, but normally he wouldn't stick his nose into something so intensely unless it would benefit him. But how did learning more about the dream worlds benefit him...?  
"Oh what's up Sora? Didn't know you we're joining us for lunch"  
Sora smiled at Axel as he took a seat next to Riku.  
"Anything new?"  
"Not at all. At least not that I can make any connections to." Riku sighed finally closing the book.  
"Oh are you gonna eat? I brought you a peanut butter sandwich." The red head move his tray over.  
"Thanks, Axel."  
"It's Lea."  
"So Axel-"  
"Lea!"  
"Since when did you get all buddy buddy with my best friend?"  
Riku looked at Sora through his bangs. He knew Sora got jealous whenever he was getting close to someone. But it was vise versa for Riku, and worse.  
"Sora, what are you talking about? Stop saying such stupid things."  
"Yeah seriously. What are talking about?"  
Sora huffed. Ever since Riku became key blade master, Sora has seen less and less of him (unless his mom asks Riku to help him study). The brunette hates that Riku has been so busy with research that he doesn't have to time for him anymore.  
"You make it seem like you're married to Riku." Axel (Lea) chuckled before taking a bite if his sandwich.  
Sora blushed and started rambling to the red head about how they were just friends and how he didn't understand how Axel got that idea. Riku just continued to watch the brunette from under his bangs. Something about that made him feel a bit weird.  
"Besides! I don't think Riku would be into that since HE'S SO GOD DAMN BUSY ALL THE TIME TO STOP AND THINK ABOUT HIS BEST FRIEND!"  
Oh, that was it. That caused a vein to pop in the silverette's head. Grabbing the brunette by his collar, Riku brought Sora's face real close to his and glared at him.  
"Let's get one thing straight. If I remember correctly it was me who woke your ass up. I handled the darkness almost every damn day, and I risked my life with those damn heartless for you. So I don't want to hear shit from you. Got it?!"  
Sora and Axel stared surprised at Riku. It wasn't like him to snap like that. Sora nodded slowly, still staring at his friend with wide eyes. Letting go of the brunette's collar, Riku looked down at the table, rubbing his forehead.  
"So, uhm, dream world?" Axel looked at Riku trying to return the tension to what it once was.  
Riku shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for talking about it. Standing, the silverette grabbed his book, announced that he was heading to the library, an left without glancing back. Sora watched as he left. He was still in a bit of shock from when Riku hissed at him, but he knew his best friend was not in a peaceful place at the moment. Besides, Sora could never stay mad at Riku for so long anyway.  
"I worry about him, Axel..." Sora said softly when the silverette was out of ear shot.  
"Talk to me, kiddo."

Kairi looked up from her book as she noticed a familiar silverette browse the book shelf that was in front of her. She has seen Riku in the library a lot since the mark of mastery exam. Watching the teen a sigh escaped her lips. She's been seeing him too much here.  
"Riku, why aren't you eating lunch with Sora and the others?" Kairi asked from the floor where she was sitting.  
Riku sat himself next to his friend and held up another book about dreams. Kairi shook her head and sighed.  
"You're working too hard, Riku! Stop being stubborn and give it a rest already!" Kairi exclaimed putting a hand on his head.  
"Sorry, princess, no can do." Riku retorted as he opened the book to the glossary.  
Kairi scowled at him. She was always aware he was stubborn. But it got to the point where it wasn't cute anymore.  
"Besides, I don't think Sora would want to see me after I snapped at him a little while ago in the middle of the lunch room..."  
"What do you mean? You snapped at him? Why?" Kairi asked taken a back a little. Since when did Riku have a temper?  
"I've been stressed. It's not his fault at all. Mostly mine. Don't worry about it." The silverette murmured as he flipped the pages of the book he had.  
"Oh please, you even know that's a lie. He's attached to you. Always has been, always will be." Kairi retorted reaching for Riku's book.  
Riku glared at him as his friend took his book from his hands. Kairi told him to march back to the lunchroom and spend time with Sora. Kairi wasn't going to take no for an answer, Riku realized as he stood and dragged himself back into the halls.  
"Riiiiiku~"  
"Heh, Kairi why are you always right when it comes to this stuff?" Riku mumbled to himself as he braced himself for Sora's embrace.

****  
Sora's mother knocked on her son's bedroom door. The two boys have been studying there all afternoon, they haven't eaten since they got home. Sora opened the door and was told to go down stairs to eat.  
"Riku, mom says to go down. Hey get that book out of your face!"  
The silverette looked up from his book. He stood and rubbed his eyes. He felt his head begin to pound as he breathed in. Sora walked up to Riku and reached his hand up to his best friend's hair. Ruffling Riku's fluffy silver locks, the brunette smiled. He was happy that Riku was trying to take it easy now.

^^##

Sora laid in his bed with his arms and legs spread out. The blanket was off the bed and the window welcomed a cool breeze. He had just fallen down onto his soft mattress after helping his mom do the dishes and clean up a bit. He rubbed his eyes before gazing at the ceiling mindlessly. It was a long day. He was still a bit peeved from when Riku snapped at him. But he knew things had began to change. The brunette knew things will begin to show face once the exam had taken place. The Organitaztion's true colors came through. Axel had saved him. And he was the one who was saved by Riku this time...not that that bothered him at all.  
"Stupid Riku. Always busy..."  
Closing his eyes, it was almost instant that Sora's mind dragged him into a deep sleep.  
Castle Oblivion...no wait a second. It wasn't, but it did look like it. Sora was standing in the corner of a grand hall. There were two tall chairs, big windows and the color scheme was gold and shades of brown. He noticed four other people in the room who he felt were so familiar.  
"Now being the Mark of Mastery exam!"  
Sora turned his head to the voice. An aged man with black hair and a scar in his face was sitting in one chair and next to him was...was...  
"No way..." Sora murmured to himself. He tried to move from his spot, but he legs weren't budging. Turning his head towards the middle of the room, he saw a woman with blue hair and a man with brown spiky hair; both wielding keyblades. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. Where was he and what the hell was going on? Looking down at himself he realized he was in his sleep wear. But he turned to the glass window behind him and notice his reflection was what looked to be Roxas...except the outfit was different. Sora had no idea what was going on. But this whole scene before him felt like he has experienced this before. The keyblades wielder with brown hair glanced in his direction.

Riku snapped his eyes open.


	3. You're call, Kid

Disclaimer:don't own KH

Three

Riku walked slowly into school. He was literally dragging himself along the hallways with his eyes half open. The silverette had spent most of the night thinking about that dream he had. Back at what looked like The world that never was, he was someone else. Someone who looked so familiar, that he just couldn't remember who he was...in the dream.

"Yo silver, you look like you're ready to crawl under a rock and never come out."

Riku blinked. Axel had just appeared in front of him, a bagel in hand. Moving around the red head, Riku grunted and slumped to his classroom.

"Hey! Don't swerve me, kid!"

"God damn, Axel. What do you want?" Riku turned to the redhead.

"I want a proper good morning, you bum! Don't you ever swerve me like that again; got it memorized?"

Riku rolled his green orbs and sat himself at his desk. He banged his head down on the desk and groaned. Why him? Why all this madness? But he knew the answer to that.

"Well, fuck me..." The keyblade master mumbled to himself.  
The whole rest of the time in class he ignored Axel's many attempts to try and make any forms of communication toward him if it be throwing notes, texting in class, or just looking in his general direction. The keyblade master was too deep in thought (or at least tried to be). Doodling in his notebook, he found himself sketching the heartless and dream eater symbol more then once.

"How strange. I wasn't myself. And that room..." Riku mumbled to himself.

Axel glanced over at his friend and cocked an eyebrow. Riku wasn't insane. But now and then he'd catch the silverette having an argument with himself, or trying to figure out the meaning of life (not really, Axel just likes to exaggerate sometimes).

"Riku, come back down to Destiny Islands, man! You're talking to yourself intensely again!" The redhead threw his rubber eraser at the keyblade masters head.  
Flinching, Riku turned his gaze to Axel and glared. He launched the eraser right back, hitting his friend in the nose.

"Ah holy fuck! C'mon, kid!" He exclaimed.  
The yell caused the whole class to turn in their direction and stare. Axel's cheeks turned red and a smirk was glued to Riku's face.

"Is there a problem, you two?" The teacher asked sternly.

"Yes actual-"

"No. No problem at all, teacher." Riku glanced over at Axel as he gave his teacher a serious look.

"If you are going to disrupt my class, Lea, then the door is that way!"

"Yes...ma'am..." Axel grumbled and he shot a dirty look at Riku.

Sora glanced over at his friend, Tidus, before scribbling down something on a piece of paper. Crumpling it in his hands, he threw it across the middle isle of desks and hit the blonde in the head. Tidus didn't notice it at first. Sora hissed at him to pick it up before someone else did. Tidus rolled his eyes and opened up the paper.  
Sometimes dreams can give you glimpses of the past right?  
Tidus looked at Sora and cocked an eyebrow. He scribbled down his reply and threw it back at the brunette.

_You mean memories_?

Sora thought for a moment but then shook his head.

_No, not memories. I had a dream that I was in somebody else's body, and it seemed so real...like it happen already._

Tidus shrugged his shoulders.

_So you had someone else's memory_?

Sora frowned.

_Yeah I guess..._

Tidus sighed.

_You know Riku knows more about this then any of us. Even Axel too. Ask them, cuz I got no clue what to tell you._

And with that Sora slouched back in his seat. So much for that...  
**~*~****

Laying on the roof top of the school, Riku closed his eyes. He was laying on his back. The cool feel of the cement on his back and legs felt like heaven after a long double period of gym. His weekend starts after school. But he planned on taking a trip to Yen Sid, which will probably mean he will be shuffled to Transverse Town to find Cid.

"The usual..." Riku mumbled as he went over the plan in his head.

"What's the usual?"

Riku snapped his eyes open an found Sora looking down over him with his big dark blue eyes. The silverette reached up and grabbed Sora's out stretched hand. Standing up, he brushed off his light blue and white gym shorts.

"So, what are you doing this weekend, Riku?" Sora asked with a smile.

"I was planning on heading over to the Mysterious Tower to talk to Yen Sid about-"

"YOU'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE WITHOUT ME?!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku scratched the back of his head. Man this kid can whine... The silverette put a hand over his best friend's mouth to silence him.

"This is yes or no question so just nod or shake your head; do you want to come with me?" The keyblade master asked seriously.

Sora nodded his head excitedly and removed Riku's hand from his mouth. He jumped up and down excitedly as he chanted "we're going on an adventure!" Shaking his head, Riku couldn't help but smile at the brunette.

"He really hasn't changed a bit..."  
***

"C'mon, Sora! I don't want to have to leave you...again..." Riku called upstairs.

Sora came running downstairs wearing his usual outfit. He said good bye to his mother and ran outside. As the boys walked down to the beach, Sora noticed a redhead standing at the shoreline looking up at the sky with something in his hands.

"Axel! Hey, Axel!" Sora waved as they ran up to him.

Axel turned around and looked at them. He threw the item in his hand at Riku. The keyblade master caught it and looked at the casing. It was a piece of paper in a colorful case with a-

"King Micky seal? He sent this to you?" Riku looked at Axel curiously.

"No he didn't. It was on your desk when I came back into the class to get my notebook." Axel explained.

Riku opened the case and took out a piece of paper. The king needed him and Sora to investigate something for him in Twilight town. They were to meet with him at the castle. Pocketing the letter, Riku turned to Sora and told them about their change of plans.

"Axel, you should come with us!"

The keyblade master and the former nobody looked at each other.

"Can he, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Do you want to?" The silverette asked.

"Your call, kid." Axel replied.


	4. To loose a life? But not a body?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, Riku and Sora would have been together by the end of KH2

**A/n: Also, I'm going to try and make the chapters a bit longer now that I have time to work on my laptop (instead of just jotting it down on my iphone….) **

Four

Twilight Town was surprisingly quiet. Riku and Sora looked around as they stepped through the portal with Axel at their backs. Normally they would see people walking around, but it was quiet. The shops were open, but it didn't look like there was any movement inside of them. Axel shoved his hands into his pockets of his black jeans before turning to Riku. Even he can tell something was wrong. Deciding to keep quiet, Riku cautiously walked around the town, ready to materialize his keyblade at any moment. The streets were clean, not even cats or dogs ran about them…So what was going on? The keyblade master walked up to an Inn. Putting his hands against the door, he pressed his ear to the hallow structure. He heard no footsteps, no talking, and no movement. Slowly, he pushed open a door to the Inn. Poking his head into the doorway, Riku served the area.

"Well? What is it, Silver? Anyone home?" Axel asked in a hush tone from behind him.

Indeed, there was. Opening the door even more, Riku swiftly walked into the Inn and right up to the front desk. The women behind the desk was asleep, her chin touched her chest as she was leaned back in her chair. Sora walked over to the other two people in the area. A little boy and a grown man. Shaking them slightly, the brunette tried to wake them up, but came to no avail.

"A potion you think?" Axel looked to Riku, still guarding the door.

"No, doesn't seem like it. It looks like a spell." The silverette announced looking from the women to the two other people near Sora.

"Seems like it's the whole town. What should we do?" Sora asked.

Walking to the stairwell near the back of the Inn, he summoned Way to Dawn and slowly walked up stairs. There were a few rooms and most of the doors were closed.

"I KNEW IT!"

Sora and Axel ran upstairs and found Riku in the first room. There was a young boy sitting in a chair with what looked to be a heartless…? No it was more than that; it was a bright blue heartless looking creature, with pink eyes. Riku didn't dare moved but he gestured for the others to enter the room with him. Sora gasped and Axel gave a disgusted noise.

"What's it doing, Riku?!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku shrugged, he pointed his keyblade at the creature and slowly stepped forward. It had a heart symbol with spikes coming from all sides of it. In a way, it looked like the Dream Eater symbol, But Riku could tell it was off by the spikes. Pointing his keyblade at the creature, he noticed it didn't budge.

"Axel, I need you to grab that creature."

"Uhm… alright." Axel jumped at the creature and tried to pry it off of the boy.

Sora soon jumped next to Axel. They both pulled the creatures arms off of the boy and stumbled back as the creature began to squirm out of their grasp. Riku was quick to swing at it, almost hitting Sora in the process. While Sora and Axel continued to try and control the heartless looking thing,

"God damn, stay still!" Riku hissed as he swung again.

Within the next few minutes, the heartless was under control and Riku ad successfully beat it upside the head. Standing over the creature, the three teens looked curiously at it. It wasn't exactly a heartless since it was colorful, but it wasn't a friendly Dream Eater either. Poking it with his foot, Axel bent down closer to it and looked at the symbol. It was a bit familiar to him. The redhead tried to think where he had seen this before. Back with the Organization maybe? Or was it when he went back to Radiant Garden a few months ago? Sora thought it was absolutely adorable! It looked like a little pumpkin with big purple eyes and about five tentacles. It was small but he found it to be so cute! And then there was Riku, who still had his Way to Dawn materialized, waiting to see if it would wake up. What was it? How did they get here? The usual questions he had come to mind as he sighed, knowing that he'd find out soon enough. The little boy that was asleep with the creature on him, stirred. Riku and Axel stood and approached him. Axel lightly smacked the boy's cheek, which made him open his eyes.

"Kid, you ok?" the redhead asked.

"Whoa-"the boy moved to sit up, but Riku grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back.

"Easy, we got that thing off you now." The keyblade master said in a gentle tone.

The boy looked around. He was still in the inn, alright that was good. Who were these weird looking guys staring at him? Rubbing his eyes, the boy blinked. Nope, they were still there. Riku repeated Axel's question. The boy ran a hand through his blonde hair and nodded. For the most part, he was alright, but a bit confused to what was going on.

"My name's Riku. Do you remember anything that happen at all?" the keyblade master asked the boy.

Shaking his head, the boy let out a small whine as he clutched the side of his head. He looked from Riku to Axel curiously.

"How'd you find me?" the boy asked.

"Oh good he can talk…" Axel murmured only to receive a glare from the silverette.

Riku replied with how they arrived here a few minutes ago and was looking for a place to stay. They came to this in but found everyone asleep. So they went upstairs and found that creature (he pointed to the heartless-thing) on him. The boy looked over Riku's shoulder. He asked about the other teen in the room.

"Oh, that's my best friend, Sora. And this is Axel." Riku pointed to the red head.

"Only friends call me 'Axel', the name's Lea, got it memorized?"

The boy nodded slowly. He carefully stood and walked over to where Sora was crouched down, looking over the creature. The two other teens followed behind him. Sora poked the top of its head, only to receive a hit upside the head from Axel. The creature opened its eyes and looked around the room. Sora gave an "awe" while the boy jumped back behind Riku. The keyblade master came closer to the creature carefully. Glaring down into its eyes, he tried to intimidate it, but came to no avail and the creature bounced and latched itself onto Riku's face. Riku squirmed as its tentacles wrapped around his head and neck. The boy ran behind Sora as Axel jumped at Riku, trying to pull the creature off of his friend's face. Riku was only able to get two of its five tentacles off of him before it climbed down to his torso, looking up at the silverette with big purple eyes. Riku cocked an eye brow and cautiously place a hand on its top, petting it gently. The creature's eyes began to sparkle and it began to bounce a bit in place as Riku rubbed its head. Axel, Sora, and the boy looked at it in awe. It was like a little pet.

"Wow, it really does like you, Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hell, I guess it is kind of cute," the silverette said as he smiled down at it.

_But what are you?_

The boy looked at Riku.

"Are you some kind of monster hunter, Riku?"

Riku let out a laugh and patted the boy's head with a smile.

"Sure, kid. I guess you can put it like that."

Riku led everyone down stairs. The boy ran over to the women by the counter and helped her stand. Axel and Sora helped the other people in the room get back onto their feet as Riku approached the women and asked about her wellbeing. She nodded and looked down at the creature on Riku's center. He told her it was harmless now and was strangely attached to him….literally. The woman smiled softly and thanked him for waking them up. Riku asked if they remembered anything or how the creature got into the Inn.

"No idea, but I can't remember what I was even dreaming about either." The women said.

Riku looked at Sora. Another Dream World issue maybe? Or was it Xehanort's idea of making them run around in circles?

"Alright, thank you. We're gonna look around some more." Riku said looking at Sora nd Axel.

"I'm going too!" the boy exclaimed.

Riku, the women, Axel and Sora both looked at him.

"Sorry, small fry. But this is a big man's job." The former Nobody crossed his arms over his chest.

The boy huffed and argued that he had to find his friend to make sure she was alright. Riku and Sora exchanged glances. How could they pass that up? Silencing Axel, RIku agreed to take the boy along as long as he didn't slow them down and get in the way if any of the other creatures showed up. The boy nodded vigorously and ran to the coat hanger in the corner of the room and grabbed a messenger hat. Sora gave a whoop and was the first one out of the door with the boy at his heels.

"Please take good care of my boy." The women said to Riku.

"With our lives."

"So kiddo, what should we call you?' Axel asked the boy as he looked around the square.

"My name's Damian." The blonde replied flatly to the redhead.

Riku squirmed as the creature shifted positions from his middle to his shoulder, its tentacles wrapped across his chest and collar. Sora couldn't help but laugh as his best friend's face was red with embarrassment.

"Well, well. Silver's a bit ticklish huh?" Axel chuckled.

Shooting a glare at Axel, Riku straightened himself and walked ahead of them. They reached the very center and looked around.

"Alright, Damian. Where's your friend live exactly?" Sora asked.

"Other side of town. She should be home now! We have to hurry."

"ACK!"

The boys turned towards Riku. The creature was pulling him in a backwards direction towards the gates. Riku was able to hold it steady and glanced at them.

"Seems as though this little guy has other ideas."

Deciding to search for Damian's friend first, Riku allowed Damian to lead him to his friend's house walking in a rushed fashion. Just as they were about to enter the next section of the town, a little black creature was chasing around a little girl who was holding a basket, recklessly swinging it around trying to keep it away. Riku sprung forward and bashed the creature on the head. A small pink crystal heart emerged from the black ashes.

_Heartless….wonderful…_

The silverette sprung forward as more heartless appeared, charging toward him, full speed ahead. Axel managed to grab the girl and jump back, guarding her from any stray heartless that could have been larking about. Sora shouted for Damian to get behind Axel…until he saw that a heartless had already gotten to the boy…

"_DAMIAN!" _the little girl cried.

Well, that was his friend…they found him. Riku whirled around and bumped shoulders with Sora to let him know to keep his focus. Shaking his head, the brunette's eyes became dark and he lightly bumped his backside against Riku's. Alright, time for pay back. Sora and Riku linked arm, the keyblade master bending forward, lifting his best friend onto his back. Sora kicked one of the black creatures as it jumped at him. Jumping off of Riku's back, he swung the Kingdom Key, taking out at least three heartless before him. Riku was crouched forward, the creature now on his back, guarding every attempt to take damage from the massive swarm of heartless that were around them. Axel had his keyblade steady, swinging and kicking away the creature as the little girl crouched behind him, swinging her basket, as if trying to help the redhead fight them off. The silverette found his chance when the heartless clumped together closer to him. Concentrating, he summoned his fire magic, and was able to rid of a good number of those blasted pain in the necks. The creature attached to Riku began to bounce slightly, making a "bounce" noise, while its tentacles began to shimmer. Riku was soon distracted by it, that he was almost scratched by one of the heartless that had jumped for his face…._almost._ Looking among the dark monsters, he noticed that they were frozen in their spots.

_Stop magic! Perfect!_

"Sora, let's finish this! Axel! Take her back to the square! We'll be right behind you!" Riku yelled.

Axel didn't even respond as he mounted the little girl on to his back and ran back to the square. Riku crouched down low and broke out into a Quick Blitz as she swooped around with incredible speed, slicing and slashing all the heartless he could. Sora had summoned all the magic he could muster up and started lashing out at the heartless. Once there were no more in site, Sora and Riku met up back to back once more panting slightly as they dropped to their knees. None of them spoke. They couldn't keep the promise. The creature had returned to Riku's shoulder and made a sad sound.

He wasn't strong enough. How could he have been so oblivious? How could he have not been on his guard at all times? Damian was gone. And it was his entire fault. Behind him, he could hear Sora sniffle. That's right; Sora has never failed to protect someone. Leaning back, Riku found Sora's hand and grasped it tightly. Guilt washed over the both of them as they sat there silently. Looking over at where Damian had been standing, the keyblade master spotted the boy's hat that was lying on the ground. Riku shifted himself so he was sitting next to his best friend. He wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders, trying to comfort him, even though the silverette himself felt like crying as well. Sora had tears streaming down his cheeks as he leaned into Riku. It was his fault for not watching him closely. He was so distracted by the heartless, he didn't turn around. The brunette sobbed harder. He was just a boy. He had a short life. And the death of it was meaningless. Just like the rest of them were.

"Shhh….Sor…" Riku clenched his jaw as he kept his gaze on the hat.

"R-Riku! We-"

"Calm down. We should have been more observant and aware," Riku pulled away and looked into Sora's teary eyes, "Hey, it's not your fault. Things happen. I know we can't get him back, but crying certainly won't."

Sora gave one last sniff before allowing his best friend to pull him up to stand. He latched onto Riku's torso for a brief moment before taking a deep breath and straightening himself. Riku gave him a soft comforting smile before walking to fetch the hat.

"Is…that his?" Sora whispered.

Riku nodded and gestured for the brunette to follow him back to the square. The two walked silently. They met up with Axel and the girl soon enough and just exchanged looks. Axel was used to seeing people being eaten by the Heartless (he being one of them….but became a Nobody); he noted how Sora's cheeks were red and his eyes were casted to the ground. He then glanced at Riku, who looked completely composed, not showing any current emotions. The redhead crouched down and spoke quietly to the girl.

"Hey kiddo…what's your name?"

"Silvia." She replied sadly.

"Do you understand what just happen, Silvia?" Riku asked, softening his face.

Silvia shook her head. All she knew was that her friend had turned into a monster. A monster that Riku and Sora vanquished. Riku's heart squeezed as he held out the hat to her. She looked at it wide eyed. Silvia had given Damian that hat for his birthday. Grasping it to her chest, she frowned. _He was really gone._ Axel patted the girl's head.

"Tell me more about Damian, Silvia."

"He was nice to me. He didn't have any parents or friends. Whenever I got picked on, he would help me, tell me it was ok and that the bullies were a bunch of loosers." She said.

"He would play catch with me and keep me company when mom and dad were working…he would tell me about his dreams that he had at night."

Riku looked at the girl with wide eyes. _Dreams_. Riku stood straight in place. He began to pace around. _Dreams?_ Sora and Axel looked at him curiously. The silverette looked down at the creature on his shoulder. _This was on him while he was sleeping._

"Let's take you to the Inn. It's not safe out here." Sora said as he took Silvia's hand and led her and Axel in the direction of the Inn.

Riku followed, in a distance. He kept glancing form the creature to the back of Silvia's head.

_Dreams…_

The woman looked down at the hat. Her eyes were sad, as she listened to the little girl as she told her what she saw. The woman looked to Axel, asking what was done of the boy. The redhead gave a soft smile saying that Damian is still out there. He's just been transported to a new life where he can start over, and learn how to become stronger. Riku glanced at the former Nobody as he spoke. _Interesting._

King Mickey sighed. How terrible! He glanced at Riku and noticed the guilt and anger on his face. He assured Riku that everything was going to be alright and that they completed the mission. But Riku just bowed his head and clenched his teeth. Looking to Sora, who was looking at Riku, the King saw the worry on his face. He too reassured him that it was good to know that the Heartless here still out there so they could be prepared. And as for Axel, Mickey saw him standing there, composed and content. King Mickey asked him about his thoughts on the situation.

"Well, your Majesty…I feel terrible. However, I don't see why we should be sad."

Sora looked at Axel and asked him to explain.

"Based on what Silvia said; the kid had a great head on his shoulders he was filled with…light."

King Mickey 'hmm'ed, he wasn't really sure what Axel was getting at. Sighing, Axel scratched the back of his head. How to explain this…? He explained that he wasn't "Gone-Gone" Damian was just…Gone. Sora gave a "huh?" highly confused in Axel's statement. Riku's heart squeezed. He didn't like where this was going.

"Erm…Axel. Ya' might wanna explain a bit more." King Mickey said.

"Ok, well think of it like this. His heart is gone right? But where's his body? The Heartless didn't destroy it. I saw it disappear."

"Disappear?" the King and Sora echoed.

"Yeah, you know. It went 'Poof'. So his body is somewhere between worlds…his heart is gone…but his soul seems to be still out there since he was a pretty tough kid."

Riku's head shot up. Wait. Riku thought back to the data he got from Ansem. Body…Soul…

"Nobody!" Riku exclaimed pointing at Axel.

"Hey! I take that as in insult, Silver!" Axel chuckled.

Riku faced the King and his expression became excited. Damian didn't die; he was just an empty shell.

"Yeah, thanks, Riku. Some friend you are…" Axel mumbled.

"But, problem is, he could become Dusk if the big man says no to him. Especially since he holds no talents and is just a kid." The redhead added.

"We'll just hope that doesn't happen, Lea." The King replied.


	5. Conclusions?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. If I did, Demyx and Zexion would have died together in the most romantic way possible.

**A/n: I apologize for those who haven't played Dream Drop Distance, but this is a continuation…lol *sweat drop* and yes in this the know that Kairi is from Radiant Garden (as shown in BBB)**

**Also thank you for the reviews Angelic Warrior!**

**Five**

Axel, Sora, and Riku were sitting by the Mysterious Tower, waiting for King Mickey to finish speaking with Yen Sid. They were all still shaken by the unfortunate even that happen back in Twilight town. They discovered before leaving the world that that creature attached to Riku had been what was making everyone fall asleep; which meant that there are a lot more where that one came from. The creature had been resting on Riku's chest as he laid on his back staring up at the sky. A new Nobody or a potential Dusk? The fate of the boy's body and soul was concerning the silverette to no end. The he remembered what he had found out. Damian was taken in by the woman who ran the Inn, and he had a dream journal in his room. Riku had asked to see it, being given permission by _Silvia_ to keep it. He hadn't opened it since they left Twilight Town, though.

The Dream World seemed to have been a factor with this situation. But Riku and Sora have helped the Spirits while they were doing their exam. So, where did this _thing_ come from? The keyblade master's green eyes shifted to the creature on his chest. Once the King was done talking to Yen Sid, he would ask about it. Sighing a bit loudly, Riku rubbed his eyes. So much has happen this weekend and they needed to return home tonight so that their parents didn't suspect anything when the teens weren't found hanging out together at the Island.

"Alrighty fellas, you can come on in now, yeuh-ha!" Goofy called as he poked his head through the entrance to the tower.

Riku was the first to stand, unintentionally startling the little pumpkin looking thing on his chest. He led the group upstairs to where King Mickey and the great Yen Sid were waiting. Riku bowed his head as he stood before him, his heart squeezing again. He knew Mickey had spoken about Damian but he didn't think that Yen Sid truly understood what happen to them.

"Master Riku, lift your head. Casualties are never intentional, but they do occur sometimes." Yen Sid said.

Riku took a deep breath and lifted his head, facing the sorcerer. Yen Sid gave his opinion on the loss of the boy. It was not in vain, but it was heroic for him to try and take on the heartless by himself. Sora bit his lip and looked away, he didn't dare interrupt. There was a moment of silence, before Yen Sid turned to the redhead and agreed with his theory of the creation of Nobodies, which Riku also concurred based on the knowledge he had received from Ansem.

"Ack! H-hey relax will you?!" Riku exclaimed as the creature moved from his torso to his shoulder.

Yen Sid cocked an eyebrow. He asked Riku about it. The silverette honestly had no idea what it was or where it came from. All he knew was that it was the cause of many sleeping people and that none of them had or remembered the dreams they had. Yen Sid gave a 'hmmm' and told Riku to bring it forward so he can have a closer look at it.

"See I would, Master Yen Sid, but it's kind of…" Riku tried to separate himself from the creature, "…attached to me…"

"It's like a Dream Eater, except this isn't the Dream World." Sora piped up.

"Indeed. Come here, Master Riku." Yen Sid, gestured for the silverette to come closer to his desk.

Riku walkd over, still trying to detach the damn thing, only having it ump on his face like the first time it clamped onto him. Axel let out a chuckled, while Sora jumped behind him to try and unwrap the tentacles around Riku's head. Yen Sid leaned over and looked closely at the symbol on the creature. It was indeed related to the Dream World, but it was something that wasn't what he considered A Dream Eater.

"It looks to be a Dream Catcher."

"You mean like one of those things you put over your bed at night to take away the bad dreams?" Axel asked.

Yen Sid nodded. But he guessed that it was literal meaning of a dream "catcher".

"Mkahfiub!" Riku groaned as he gave up and crossed his arms over his chest, currently pissed.

"Hold on Riku!" Sora once again tried to detach the tentacles, but the Dream Cather just bounced lightly on his host's face making happy bouncing sounds.

Riku shook his head. Oh so that caused it to move back to his shoulder. Sora shook his head, but smiled as he patted its head.

"What should we call him?"

The trip back to Destiny Islands was a quick and interesting one. Riku learned that the Dream Catcher was utterly terrified of traveling between worlds; by the way it was tightly constricted around his torso. Sora still thought it was absolutely adorable and wanted to keep it at his house. Riku had no arguments, however he had a feeling that it won't let go of him anytime soon. Axel had returned to his apartment that he was able to get with the help of Yen Sid. So that left Sora going to Riku's house. They had to be careful walking through the front door since RIku had no idea if his father was even home, or if the maid was still walking around. Cradling the Dream Catcher, the keyblade master slowly crept upstairs to his room, with his best friend on his heels. Closing the door slowly behind him, Riku ran a hand through his short silver locks. If his father were to catch him…oh boy.

"So what should we do now, Riku?" Sora asked from his bed.

Riku shrugged and took a seat by his desk, pulling out Damian's dream journal from his pocket. Flipping through it, he was surprised of how the boy managed to draw little creatures and swords in the corners. Smirking, Riku noticed a pattern of how Damian wanted to be a super hero against those who were mean to people he cared about…mostly Silvia. Flipping to the last entry, he paused. Two days ago Damian had written in this journal. His smirked turned into a frown as he read through the entry out loud:

"_There was a lady that came to town today. She told me that dreams are pictures of what the heart wants or needs. Then she gave me a smile before walking off. I tried to chase her but then everything became black and she was gone. It was weird because I have never seen someone like her before. And what's crazy is that I remember what she looked like so clearly. Blue hair and Blue eyes. She spoke like one of those wise women and had some type of key on her. I didn't ask her what it was- for some reason, I felt I didn't need to. Then, when I asked her for her name after she disappeared, I woke up. It was so real I actually thought I was in the square talking to her…_"

Sora looked at Riku as his green eyes widened. That woman… he surely has seen before in his dreams. Turning to Sora, the silverette asked him if he had a dream in which he was in a room with other people-with other _keyblade wielders-_ that were taking the exam. Sora nodded his head. He compared what he saw with Riku's dream and almost flipped. They had the same dream? Was that even possible? The Dream Catcher had finally detached itself from Riku and found its space on Riku's night stand, making itself comfortable before resting;lightly bouncing in place. The brunette 'awe'd and Riku tried to think of what was going on. Looking back at the journal, he wondered why the woman with blue hair showed up in a _little kid's_ dream. Not to mention that she disappeared into Darkness at that.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that Axel is acting a bit odd toward me?"

Riku blinked at the brunette on his bed.

"Weird? He's still an ass to me…"

Sora shook his head.

"I see him looking at me sometimes, but he looks sad. He asks me sometimes why I'm upset. Like it told him I was worried about you and he sat there and listened to me without butting in once-"

Riku hid a small smile. He loved how Sora was always worried about him…as selfish as it sounds.

"-and he is always happy to see me…"

"And you find that weird?" _Which it is weird…_ Riku inwardly frowned.

"What do you think?"

Riku knew why exactly. He even knew that the time will come when the redhead will ask him to venture into Sora's heart, meeting a certain blonde that he had become extremely close to. It seemed as though, Sora wasn't aware of the kind of relationship Axel and Roxas shared-sexual or otherwise. Standing Riku joined his best friend on his king sized bed and laid on his back. Staring off into the ceiling, he began to wonder if all of this could be connected to that one dream. Axel seemed to be cool about the situation, but he probably was more focused on Xehanort than about the possibility of a new source of information that could change the worlds out there. But the next keyblade war was bound to come soon. That was one thing both Axel and Riku believed.

"Riku what are you thinking about?" Sora hovered over his best friend.

"What? Oh, don't worry about it, Sor." The silverette stood and headed to his dresser, taking out a pair of sweats.

Throwing the sweats to Sora, Riku took out pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. As he walked to his door, he heard Sora give an exaggerated sigh.

"You never tell me anything anymore…I don't like that, Stop being stupid, Riku!" the brunette pouted.

Riku gave a laugh and winked at his best friend before walking to the bathroom to change. Now in his sleep attire, Riku looked in front of the mirror. His face had become longer and his cheek bones were higher and more define. He had lost that innocent round face he had as a 15 year old. Running a hand through his hair, he knew he would never regret making the decision to cut it short. His bangs had begun to grow a bit more, but he could just cast them to the side and keep on going. He had a long neck that was slender, but looked solid. The broadness of his shoulders caved into toned arms. His pale skin was soft to the touch, but can handle any form of abuse put against it. His toned body was a reward from training and hormones throughout his early teen years. The silverette knew he was attractive. He has been constantly reminded by the girls at school, Axel (who teases him by calling him 'pretty boy' sometimes) and surprisingly Sora himself. But Sora would tell him how great he looked in an outfit, or he would say that frowning would ruin his "perfectly shaped face". Clicking his tongue, Riku then though of his parents. He has seen picture of his mother, she was beautiful, long silver hair, round face and oval eyes. That was one thing that he wished he had. His mother's eyes. But he had to get his father's green eyes and look like a silver haired version of him. Same expressionless face, same mannerisms and habits unfortunately.

Walking back to his room, he saw Sora, changed, and staring at the ceiling like he had been before. Riku hovered over him, looking down into Sora's unfocused face. It was round and tan, his eyes were forever big and dark blue; he had that button nose ever since they were kids, and his neck was slim, but long. The brunette's shoulders were small and had little muscle tone. But Sora had always been smaller than him in size and height. But he had the biggest and strongest heart anyone wished they could have. He smiled at the thought. Sora had cared for him ever since they were young, and to this day he still dealt with the silverette's cold shoulders or emotionless face.

"Riku?"

The keyblade master blinked. Sora had come out of his trance was looking at him with those big blue eyes.

"You were day dreaming…" Riku said, his smile disappearing.

"You must have found it funny since you were smiling." Sora cracked a grin.

"It's been a while since your face has been soft like that. You can be suck a rock sometimes, ya' know that, Ri?" Sora poked the tip of his best friend's nose.

Riku scrunched up his nose, which made Sora laugh. The brunette grinned to him before cupping the silverette's face into his hands and bringing Riku's face close to his.

"Now, what was that you were thinking about before you ran off?"

Riku was too busy staring into Sora's incredible eyes to even notice that words came out of his friend's mouth.

"Hello? Rikuu~ why are you all wide eyed at me?"

Blinking and feeling strange, Riku sat up and laid on his back, his head on the pillows. He really is thankful that Sora had no idea that he was…was he seriously just checking him out before? No! He was comparing himself to him…

….

"Go to sleep, Sora." Riku finally mustered up turning on his side.

Sora let out a groan, complaing that he never tells him anything before curling up on his side, facing the silverette's back. Practically glaring at it, Sora pouted.

"Stupid, Riku…"

Riku had no idea what to do with himself at this point. Looking down at the Dream Catcher, he frowned. This thing really was _attached_ to him (even more than Sora was). Glancing at the clock, the silverette really didn't have time for this. Trying to pull the Dream Catcher off of him, the silverette, bumped into Sora, who was currently trying to tie his tie. Knocking him over, Riku struggled with the Dream capture for a good three minutes before giving up and grabbing his bag. Sora gave up on the tie and followed the heated silverette down stairs to the dining room. A plate with some toast with jam was waiting for each of them. The young master grabbed the slice and headed for the door with his best friend in toe.

"So, what are you gonna do about, Nanka (pumpkin)?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged. He couldn't get this thing off of him! They continued to walk to school and ran into Axel near the front gates. Axel looked at the Dream Catcher and grinned.

"Silver, you have finally found something that is more attracted to you then Sora and any girl in school!"

"AXEL!" Sora exclaimed, his face heating up in embarrassment.

Riku found himself chuckling at the comment only to earn a cute glare from the short brunette. But his face soon became a light pink as he squirmed, Nanka decided to move from Riku's middle to his shoulder, bouncing happily. Sighing, the keyblade master patted the top of its head and frowned. What the hell was he going to do with this thing?!

Walking into his classroom, Riku awkwardly walked to his seat with Axel directly on his rear end. Class hasn't started yet, but that didn't stop the two teens from quietly sneaking in so they weren't noticed. Riku swung his bag around and onto his desk. He undid the flap and zipper, peering into it only to be matched by the Dream Catcher's pink eyes. Nanka bounced slightly in Riku's bag, making a happy sound. The silverette, shushed his Dream Catcher and managed to take out his books (he was gonna have to carry them in his hands since Nanka took up the space in his bag. Axel was standing over his shoulder. Why didn't he leave it at home? Riku couldn't trust himself, the maid, or his father enough to leave the creature alone in a mansion for a full day. Just like no one else can know about the worlds, no one can know about the Dream Catcher. Plus, Daisuke would have probably thought it was an abnormal pumpkin…and…well dinner was served. The thought of that made Riku shudder. His father was not one to hesitate.

Looking to Axel, he explained that Nanka must not leave his sight. If Riku himself forgets about the Dream Catcher's whereabouts, then it was up to Axel and _maybe_ Sora to keep him out of sight. The redhead nodded in understanding. Class had begun and Riku kept his bag between his legs, occasionally looking down or patting Nanka on the head, only to receive a light bounce from the creature. There were some minutes where Nanka had its pink eyes closed, resting against Riku's leg as the keybalde master petted its round form. Axel himself glanced at the Dream Catcher once in a while, only to find Riku, with a pleasant look on his face, looking down at it as if it were a puppy.

Soon enough lunch time did poke around in which Riku told Axel to get Kairi and Sora and meet him on the roof as he dashed out the classroom with his bag. Axel could only sigh as he nodded and slowly made his way to the underclassmen floor, receiving a lot of stares from the underclassmen girls, blushing and giggling as he passed by. Axel had to admit, he was a bit of a stud, but he could never make an effort to flirt with these girls so easily; he didn't have time for that. Bursting into Sora's class, he walked up to the brunette, ignoring the rest of the students who tried to talk to him. Tidus was sitting on Sora's desk, holding his cell phone while the brunette himself was looking curiously at the redhead.

"Let's get Kairi and we're headed to the roof, kid." Axel stated simply recieveing a cocked eyebrow from Tidus.

"Not even a hello fro-"

"What about Riku?" Sora chimed, cutting off his blonde friend.

"He's already up there."

Nodding, Sora apologized to Tidus (they had made lunch plans) and followed Axel out of the room with his phone in hand. Gettting Kairi on the way to the roof, Sora noticed that Axel was a bit tense. It was probably from the mission, he figured, but it wasn't like Axel to hold in stress or emotions. _He's probably thinking about something important…_ Sora thought as he followed Axel through the door to the roof top of their school. He spotted Riku leaning against the gates that secured the perimeter of the concrete area. In the silverette's hands was the Dream Catcher, bouncing lightly as it notice them approach. Kairi gave a gasp as she spotted the creature and gave an 'awe'.

"It's so cute! What is it?" She asked Riku.

"It's called a Dream Catcher. I can't really go into detail until I'm sure of its abilities. But it seems to be related to the Dream Eaters from our exam." The silverette explained.

Kairi placed a hand on its head, receiving a light bounce and a pleasant sound from it. Sora asked Riku why they were on the roof. They needed to talk about something. The group got silent for a moment as Riku placed Nanka on his shoulders, which automatically wrapped its tentacles around him and made itself comfortable. Kairi asked what happen on the mission that caused this to happen. Riku retold the events to Kairi. This conversation was about Damian, and what to expect as they dived further and further into this mystery. Riku felt that even though he was Keyblade Master, his friends should not be kept out of the loops just in case something happened to him. Kairi stared wide eyed at Riku as he told her what happen. She couldn't believe it…was, yes she could, but she didn't want to.

"So, now that you are up to speed, we have some matters to discuss. Let's begin with the Nobody situation," Riku turned to Axel.

Axel nodded. He told Kairi that Nobody's were created from the empty shell of a body and a soul. There isn't supposed to be a heart. However what has happened in the last year or so is that thanks to Roxas and Demyx, Nobodies can have hearts if they are self-aware and have well "individuality". He paused and watched Kairi's face become serious, so he continued. Damian has a body, just not a heart, so there is a fifty percent chance he will become a Nobody and be trapped in the Worlds in Between since he figured that Xehanort won't take him in at Castle Oblivion because he has no known abilities and no keybalde. The red head looked to Sora. All he could see was Roxas' face staring back at him.

"Axel." Riku said noting the trance.

"Right, Sorry."

"Wait, so what's the other fifty percent?" Kairi asked him.

"He becomes a Dusk." Sora said quietly mimicking Riku's mannerism of crossing his arms over his chest.

Kairi looked surprised, but just nodded.

"Yeah, sad isn't it, Princess? Not all of us Nobodies got a chance." Axel retorted.

"Alright, besides that," Riku side glanced at Axel with a 'Keep it serious' look, "I have obtained Damian's Dream Journal from the girl, Silvia, before leaving Twilight Town. It says something about a blue haired woman, talking to him."

Kairi thought for a moment. A blue haired women? Why did that seem so familiar to her?

"I'm going to continue to look into this. I have a theory that the woman might be the one controlling these Dream Catchers. I don't know their purpose yet, but the idea of them is their literal name. They catch dreams." Riku spoke to all of his friends now.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kairi asked.

"I want you to help me do some research. It would be a bit risky to bring you on some missions because of your lack of skill-no offense- but also I need someone here that I will handle everything on Destiny Islands as well as Radiant Garden…also…we can't lose you again, Kairi." The keybalde master gave her a concerned look.

Understanding, the redhead nodded and smiled. She promised them that she will do her best. Sora's phone buzzed and he checked his text message. His mother had been texting him about staying at Riku's for a few weeks while she went to a chain Island to see more family. Riku nodded when Sora informed him. It would be a lot easier if Sora stayed with him anyway so they didn't have to worry about his mom getting suspicious. Axel announced that they should check out Radiant Garden this weekend in the fact that he wanted to make sure there weren't any of those Dream Catchers, or massive heartless around.

"We might have gotten a notice from King Mickey, but alright. That's a good plan, Axel, we have to be sure that everything is alright with you and Kairi's home world. Kairi, you, Sora and I will come to my house after school. Once I help finish Sora with his school work, you and I will begin to think about theories about this woman and the dream world." Riku announced, receiving a nod from all of his friends.

**Please Review! Hoped you liked it! ~ P.O.G**


End file.
